


Attraction

by Moonalight



Series: Death's Beloved [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonalight/pseuds/Moonalight
Summary: Appearances weren't all that mattered...
Relationships: Ryuk/Yagami Light
Series: Death's Beloved [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987315
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Attraction

******  
Light wasn’t sure what to make of what happened. Waking up with Ryuk lying comfortably across his bed, watching him with unblinking eyes...

It wasn’t as unpleasant as a sane person would find it. 

There was something reassuring about having someone there. He hadn’t experienced such a thing before. He’d never let anyone see him during one of his off days. Usually he would just paste on his mask and go about his routine like normal. 

On really bad days, like Light had just had, he would make up some excuse. Any excuse. It never really mattered what he came up with since no one ever questioned him. 

If he said that he was sick then he must be. If he had plans suddenly come up then it must be true. 

After all, perfect Light Yagami wouldn’t lie, right?

He laughed out loud when he thought of that. It was a bitter sound. A little broken; fractured. Quiet. Even quieter in the empty house. None of his family members were there to judge him. A silent morning, completely alone after waking up in bed with a shinigami. 

Because that was something everyone experienced. 

“Are you still feeling down?” Ryuk asked from his spot perched on Light’s toilet. He hadn’t left the boy’s side since he woke up. 

It was a little strange, but not so much to warrant attention. 

“I’m feeling fine today,” Light told him shortly, reaching up to adjust his bangs slowly. Red and yellow eyes watched the movement through the mirror. Wide and bulging. But not unpleasant. 

“Ryuk,” he let his curiosity get the better of him, meeting the god’s gaze through the reflection, “How do normal people react to you?”

The fanged inhuman thing tilted his head. Then he tilted it the other way. Really, there was no way to not think of a monster when looking at him. Ryuk may have a humanoid body, but he was no human. 

With his yellowed sharpened teeth, spiky coal black hair, unnerving eyes, snow white skin, cut smile, and exaggeratively long limbs. 

A god of death, well and true. 

“Well...screaming I suppose,” Ryuk decided after a few moments of thinking. He floated off of the toilet, drifting over until he was hanging over Light’s shoulder, “What brought this on? You know I’m not exactly ‘pretty’ by human standards.” 

“Precisely,” he agreed, “You could never pass as human.”

“Whether I could or not, I meant I’m not attractive to the eyes of you meatbags.” 

Oh. That was interesting. He didn’t agree outright. What other shiigami secrets was his killer hiding? There was so much he could discover if only Ryuk wasn’t so adamant about cheating...

“That’s not necessarily true,” Light told him, throwing away the distracting thoughts as he left the bathroom, “I’m attracted to you.” 

The apple eater did not follow him this time. Apparently he’d managed to stun a god. What an achievement. A great way to start the morning, and before breakfast too!

Time to go find something to eat. And then he had a date with his notebook and TV.


End file.
